


Falling Apart

by Carnivalwheel



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivalwheel/pseuds/Carnivalwheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lana leaves all they have is each other...and the whores. They have the whores too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Apart

After Lana leaves Cyril falls apart. Well, they all sort of do, but Cyril is the most noticeable. Malory drink a little bit more than usual, the are new stains on her carpet and a person could get buzzed just from talking to her.

Cheryl’s name keeps on changing each day and still no one cares. Her neck becomes black and blue. Pam gossips in the mornings, cries in the bathroom stall during her lunch break, and snacks from nine to five. Sterling has sex, though the ping pong paddle disappears from his nightstand drawer and he hasn’t gotten a girl in trouble since Lana left.

It’s Cyril who cries the entire first month. The second and third months are spent leaving messages on Lana’s answering machine and letters to her last known address. The fourth month is spent drinking before noon and being passed out by eight o’clock. During the fifth month, Cyril takes the photo of him and Lana from his desk and hiding it away.

Everything seems to go back to normal.

.......

Sterling isn’t even sure how he convinces Cyril to go out with him for drinks. He kind of spaced out sometime between approaching Cyril’s desk and going to the bar, sitting down, and ordering the strongest thing on the menu.

“Fuck me,” Cyril slurs next him, pushing himself closer to Sterling, “please.”

So he does and he doesn’t even black out, cry, or even close his eyes during it.

.......

After Lana leaves, all they have is each other.

“And the whores. We have the whores.”

Though they both know it’s a lie. There have never been whores in Cyril’s bed and there never will be any. It’s just the two of them laying in bed, like every other night that Sterling doesn’t have a mission or Cyril doesn’t have to stay late at work.

“Damn it, Archer. I’m trying to be romantic. ”

“You’re such a lesbian.” Sterling says it with a smile though, even laughs a little. He doesn’t know why though, if Cyril had been a woman he would have been gone by now. In fact, Sterling had told him to get out of his apartment after the first time they had sex. Cyril stayed though and he didn’t press the matter.

Now, Sterling spent the night at Cyril’s apartment and kept a few shirts there just in case. Hell, they even had Fondue Fridays.

Cyril looks at the agent indifferently, sighs, and flops back down onto his pillow. “We can call one you know,” he trails off.

Archer turns his head towards him and stares like he’s expecting something, maybe thinking that the other man will take it back.

“Shut up Cyril.”

Sterling Archer isn’t a very good at relationships, but when Cyril kisses him goodnight and lets out this dreamy little sigh, it makes him feel warm and good for the first time in a long time.

A year after Lana leaves them, a new ping pong paddle shows back up in one of the world’s best secret agent’s bedroom.


End file.
